


Too Much and Not Enough

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [42]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, Fem!Makoto, Fem!Rin, Genderbending, Rule 63, Scissoring, Top!Rin, bottom!Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rin works Makoto hard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much and Not Enough

If there was one thing Rin had learned about Makoto in their time together, it was that Makoto tended to get loud in bed. And the more stimulated she was, the closer she was to cumming and the louder she got.

She was being loud now, moaning and sobbing and crying out Rin’s name like it was some kind of prayer and Rin had never really seen her come this far undone before. But she’d never really worked her this hard without a break before either - she’d already made Makoto cum thrice with her hands and mouth, eating her out diligently and fucking her with her fingers till she was clenching and spasming around her tongue, gleaming wet with her own juices and Rin’s saliva.

Rin had cum only once in that time, shoving her hand down her own pants to bring herself off while her face had been buried in Makoto’s crotch. They’d come together the first time. After that, Rin’s arousal had been a slowly burning thing - it always took her longer after the first time and the ache was never as urgent or as quick to peak. Makoto, though, seemed more and more sensitive with each successive climax, each on more powerful than the next, her body trembling and shivering under each wave of pleasure.

By the time Rin had pulled her mouth and hands away, after the second orgasm and well on her way to the third, Makoto’s juices had been flowing so copiously, coating her loins and the inside of her thighs. Their crotches had slid easily together with her lubrication alone when Rin had scissored their legs together, bringing their lower bodies flush. There’d barely been any friction at all at the first languid rolling of their hips and Rin had taken it slow, rocking forward and back at an easy pace. Sensitised as she was, Makoto had come quickly again and Rin could feel her spasm against her, body arching and curling as Rin brought them together hard.

But Rin hadn’t stopped her movements then, hadn’t relented at all, her own arousal persisting. Makoto had wailed through her climax, body shuddering until she’d fallen limp against the bed, no longer able to meet Rin’s thrusts and being rocked helplessly by them instead. It meant Rin could no longer get the leverage or friction she needed unless she changed her angle.

Keeping their legs entwined, Rin curled her legs around and under her to crouch over Makoto, bending her almost in half from the position and spreading her open even more. She could brace herself against the bed that way, hands on either side of Makoto’s head, and grind down hard in way that had Makoto screaming her name.

“Rin! Aaaah, aah, Rin! Please, oh god, Rin!”

The change in position gave her a much better view of Makoto’s face, hair curling damp and sweaty and clinging to her forehead. Her eyes were shut, tears gathered in the corners from the overwhelming pleasure, lashes wet. There was flush on her cheeks that had spread down to her heaving chest, plump breasts and the soft folds of her stomach where she was curled forward jiggling with Rin’s thrusts. Her cries were breathless and shaky, a little weak from screaming so long and Rin thought she looked beautiful.

Beneath her, Rin could feel their pussy lips sliding against each other, Makoto’s tight and puffy from her orgasms while Rin’s covered her. Their clits were rubbing and Rin could feel the pleasure building with every rutting motion of her hips bringing her more sweet friction. She rocked her hips faster, ground down harder to rub their bodies together, racing towards that blinding peak as the throbbing in her loins mounted.

Higher and higher, until she crashed over the edge at last, a shuddering orgasm that ripped through her body as she came with her girlfriend’s cries in her ears, her own voice joining with a shout.

She rocked slowly, riding out the waves of her climax and savouring every moment of it until slowly, her breathing returned to normal, heart no longer hammering in her chest and the heat in her body abated to something normal. She looked down at her worn out girlfriend, lying limp over the sheets in exhaustion.

“You okay, babe?”

The laugh she got in return was watery and weak. “I don’t think I can come again for a week, Rin. You’ve fucked my brains out.”


End file.
